


The Back of the Van

by TweekTweak



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, craig is in a band even after the pandemic incident ????? idk, ugh i cant write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweekTweak/pseuds/TweekTweak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU wherein Craig and those guys have a band and Token pays Tweek to work as their roadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back of the Van

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a phan story I wrote last year for my tumblr. They're aged like 18-19 ish???? And I can never come up with good titles am so srry.

Somehow Tweek never tires of the familiar songs that they play every weekend, no matter how many times he’s heard them. They haven’t written new songs for quite a while now, but this doesn’t seem to bother the small gang of fans that accumulate in whatever local venue they’re playing this time, and nor does it bother Tweek; after all, they seem to get better at every song each time they play.

 

They’re playing a relatively quiet underground bar tonight, and about halfway through their set the band stops playing while the singer starts chatting to the crowd. Tweek peeks out from behind the curtain at them, his back stiff from the twenty minutes he’s spent sitting on top of an amp backstage. Clyde grins at him from where he’s sat behind the drum kit, and Tweek salutes him lazily, more interested in the dark haired guitarist.

 

The guitarist, Craig, is currently fiddling with the tuning pegs on his guitar, and he yelps loudly as one of the strings suddenly snaps. Tweek bites his lower lip, trying not to laugh as a blush creeps across Craig’s face, and when the guitarist turns round to look at him helplessly, he motions come here.

 

Craig ducks behind the curtain with his guitar and Tweek takes it from him, placing it down on a table so he can fix the broken string.

 

“Oh god, that was embarrassing,” Craig grumbles, and Tweek chuckles.

 

“M-maybe so, but you made it look g-good.”

 

“Whatever, dude,” Craig offers a small smile, deliberately bumping against the blond boy as he hands over the mended guitar.

 

“You know it’s t-true,” Tweek winks, before giving Craig a gentle shove in the direction of the stage.

 

xxxxx

 

“Thank god for Tweek,” Clyde laughs as their singer, Token, returns from the bar carrying a tray of drinks.

 

“Yeah, you really saved my ass earlier,” Craig smiles at Tweek.

 

“H-happy to help,” Tweek replies.

 

“I hope Token’s paying you well,” Clyde says, “Since you have to carry all the amps everywhere and whatnot.”

 

Tweek shrugs, taking a drink of his beer. “Honestly, I’m not even that b-bothered about the money; I like listening to y-you guys play.”

 

“That’s cute, and everything,” Clyde teases, “But we all know that you really just like having an excuse to stare at Craig’s ass from behind the curtain every weekend.”

 

“N-no, that’s not t-true!” Tweek stammers, his cheeks flushing bright pink as he crosses his arms defensively. He notices that Craig has a small smile dancing across his lips.

 

“Look at you, Craig; you love it!” Token smirks and Craig swats at him.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Token,” he flips the singer off.

 

The two squabble amongst themselves for a minute or so, before someone changes the subject and when they’re a couple more rounds into the night, Tweek supposes that he’s the only one who still remembers that the conversation about him looking at Craig’s ass took place at all.

 

“This round is on me,” grins Clyde, his voice slurring a little, as he stands up and makes his way over to the bar.

 

Tweek stands too, announcing to no-one in particular that he’s making a trip to the bathroom.

 

When he’s washing his hands, the men’s room door opens and Tweek jumps nervously, spinning round and finding himself face to face with Craig.

 

“Gah!” he yelps, clutching his chest, “G-god, Craig!”

 

“Sorry, Tweek,” the taller man laughs, running his fingers through his black hair, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“It’s fine, Craig, I’ll just l-leave you in-”

 

“About what Clyde was saying earlier-?”

 

The two speak at the same time, and laugh, before Tweek tells Craig to go ahead.

 

“You don’t… actually stare at my ass every weekend when we’re playing, do you?”

 

“What? G-god no, I… I just…” Tweek yelps and starts mumbling about ‘the pressure’, and covers his face with his hands. Craig rests a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Calm down, dude, I’m not going to punch you or anything!” he chuckles, and the blond nervously moves his hands away from his face, “It’s just that I sort of… Like… Like you?” Craig sounds unsure of himself, and Tweek looks up at him with wide eyes.

 

“Y-you’re drunk, dude.”

 

Craig shakes his head, “I’ve had a few drinks, but I’m not wasted. Call it liquid courage.”

 

Tweek laughs, but shakes his head. “You don’t seriously like me though. M-me?”

 

Craig rolls his eyes before leaning down to press his soft lips against Tweek’s chapped ones. He lingers for a moment before pulling away and Tweek scans his face, trying to find something to tell him that Craig is winding him up and he should run _right now_ , but he finds nothing other than a lustful look in the taller boy’s eyes.

 

“You really d-do?”

 

Craig nods, and finally Tweek takes action, nervously looking around the room to make sure no one else is present, before grabbing Craig by the wrist and tugging him into one of the stalls, and allowing Craig to pin him against the wall. The black haired boy smirks at him and fists his hands in Tweek’s blond hair, pulling him in close for a heated kiss.

 

The younger boy doesn’t respond immediately, but eventually kisses back just as intensely, pressing himself as close to Craig as he physically can, and he immediately grants access when Craig runs his tongue over his lower lip begging for entry. He can taste beer and cigarette smoke as Craig’s tongue explores his mouth eagerly, and he smiles into the kiss.

 

“Wanted this for so long, you know?” Craig growls into Tweek’s ear huskily when they break apart, sending shivers down the latter’s spine, “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

 

The shorter boy can only manage a shaky sigh in reply, before he presses his lips back against Craig’s. He fists his hands in the front of Craig’s t-shirt, trying desperately to pull him in even closer and the older boy can feel him already half hard through his jeans.

 

They kiss for a few minutes before Tweek starts to fiddle with the zip on Craig’s jeans a little, but the elder smacks his hand away gently.

 

“Damn it, Tweek,” he groans, “Not here… Van.”

 

Tweek nods once, and allows Craig to grab him by the arm and lead him out of the toilets. They pass Token and Clyde’s table on their way out of the bar, Tweek mumbling a ‘s-see you later’ to the pair as they go.

 

“About fucking time,” Clyde rolls his eyes, nodding at Craig and Tweek as they leave the bar, and Token mumbles his agreement, before they return to their drunken banter.

 

xxxxx

 

Craig all but shoves Tweek into the back of his band’s small van, locking the door behind them and scrambling on top of the younger boy, lacing their fingers together and pinning Tweek’s hands behind his head. He spends a good thirty seconds simply staring down at the blond boy, the nervous look in his eyes visible even in the dim lighting, before he leans down and attaches their lips again, not caring when their teeth clash a little. He nips at Tweek’s lower lip sharply, making the latter jump, before exhaling heavily.

 

“Craig.”

 

The black haired boy pulls away a little, a string of spit still clinging between their lips, making Tweek chuckle quietly. Craig smiles down at the blond fondly.

 

“You’re so cute,” he comments, releasing Tweek’s hands as he leans down to connect his lips to the younger boy’s neck. He sucks at the soft, pale skin, nibbling a little, desperate to leave a lasting mark on the other boy because, god, he’s wanted this for so long.

 

Tweek moans quietly and runs his cold hands over Craig’s hips, making the older boy shiver, before he gives Tweek’s neck a final nip and returns to kissing him messily.

 

Without breaking their kiss, Tweek reaches down to the button on Craig’s jeans, undoing it with fumbling hands and tugging them down a little. Craig helpfully kicks them off, thankful to be free of the constraint, and detaches his lips from Tweek’s so that he can sit up.

 

“What are-?” Tweek stops talking to watch in awe as the older boy palms himself through his thin boxer shorts. Groaning a little, Craig closes his eyes and bites his lower lip as he thrusts his hand down his boxers completely and grips his hard on tightly.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps throatily, and the sound goes straight to Tweek’s own erection.

 

 Looking up, Craig’s blue eyes meet Tweek’s hazel ones as he says, “I want you to suck me off.”

 

“Sure,” Tweek is happy to oblige, and he crawls closer to Craig, dipping his fingers into the waistband of Craig’s boxers and pulling them down.

 

“Just don’t freak out and bite my dick off or something,” Craig warns the nervous blond who glares at him.

 

“Jesus C-Christ, Craig! I’m not going to!” he snaps, before getting back to the task at hand, leaning down to run his tongue slowly up Craig’s shaft before taking the tip in his mouth.  He licks at Craig’s slit deftly, only taking in more of his length when slender fingers tangle roughly in his blond hair. Craig guides him down slowly, and soon enough he picks up a rhythm and starts bobbing his head, taking Craig as deep as he can without gagging.

 

He begins to hollow his cheeks after a while, swallowing around Craig’s cock, and Craig bites down on his lower lip harshly as he attempts to stifle the loud moans that threaten to escape his throat.

 

Fearing that the younger boy will freak out if he fucks his face, Craig tugs on Tweek’s hair and pulls him off. Tweek looks up at him, eyes wide and confused, and Craig groans frustratedly.

 

“Fuck, Tweek, I just… I want you.”

 

“Oh Jesus, really?”

 

When the older boy nods, he collapses backwards, and almost takes his head off of one of Clyde’s drums as he goes, yelping loudly.

 

Craig chuckles and shakes his head fondly, “Careful there.”

 

Tweek’s face still flushed pink with embarrassment, Craig sets to work almost immediately; undoing Tweek’s belt and pulling his loose jeans off. His boxers have come down with them and Tweek’s heart races because holy shit, this is Craig, and how long has he wanted this? And now it’s happening, and ahh-

 

“Ahhh!” Tweek gasps as Craig’s warm, wet tongue laps at his entrance. “Christ, Craig!”

           

Craig doesn’t respond, instead choosing to push his tongue in a little. He pulls it out again almost instantaneously though, and Tweek whimpers. He repeats this action several times, occasionally pressing kisses against Tweek’s skin, until Tweek speaks.

 

“Craig! Stop teasing,” he begs, and Craig smirks against him, but pushes his tongue in further this time, rubbing it against Tweek’s walls. Tweek clenches around him and scratches his nails along the floor of the van as Craig explores him, breathing heavily. The older boy’s experienced tongue flicks expertly inside of him, and, oh god, Tweek could come without even having his cock touched if Craig carries on like this.

 

Craig pulls his tongue back out and licks a stripe up over Tweek’s balls and up his painful erection. Tweek whimpers when Craig sits up, desperate for some kind of contact, but he shuts up when the elder holds his hand up to his mouth. Realising what he’s to do; Tweek takes Craig’s fingers in his mouth, sucking them until they’re sufficiently lubed up, before Craig pulls his hand back and gently presses a finger into Tweek’s entrance.

 

He adds a second when Tweek assures him that it’s okay, and the younger hisses a little when Craig scissors his fingers inside, stretching him. Craig presses their lips together tenderly to distract him, and Tweek kisses him gratefully, the feeling of Craig’s fingers inside of him soon becoming more familiar and rather enjoyable.

 

When Tweek decides that he’s been stretched enough, he whines, “Craig, please!”

 

Craig grins and pulls his fingers out, “What do you want me to do?”

 

“G-god damn it, fuck me!” Tweek groans needily, and Craig, happy to oblige, spits onto his palm and uses it as makeshift lube, slicking it over his cock.

 

“Sorry,” he apologises, “I don’t have any actual lube or anyth… why are you laughing?”

 

“C-Craig I don’t c-care,” Tweek answers, still chuckling, “Can you please just do something?”

 

Craig nods, and finishes slicking himself up, before slowly pushing in a little. Tweek whimpers quietly at the stretch, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

“Are you okay?” Craig asks, stopping to let Tweek get used to the unfamiliar feeling. He waits until Tweek nods yes before he moves again, slowly pushing all the way in.

 

The two lie still for a minute until Tweek relaxes. “I-, f-fuck,” he breathes, looking up into Craig’s blue eyes, “Move, please.”

 

Craig does as he says, pulling out before pushing back in again, gripping Tweek’s hips tightly, his nails digging in to form crescent welts in his skin. He picks up a rhythm quickly, and speeds up his thrusts a little, hearing Tweek groan beneath him.

 

“God, C-Craig,” the blond gasps breathily, clenching around Craig’s cock, sweat beading on his face. Any discomfort he’d previously felt had now been completely overshadowed with the most fantastic feeling of ecstasy. Reaching up to run his fingers through Craig’s black hair, brushing it back off his face to get a better view, he locks eyes with elder as Craig continues to fuck him into the floor of the van.

 

“You’re so hot, Tweek, oh my god,” Craig gives a guttural moan, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in to Tweek, deeper. Using one hand to steady himself, his other finds its way down over Tweek’s stomach towards his cock. He pumps the younger in time with his thrusts, the blond boy becoming a writhing mess beneath him.

 

“Close,” the latter moans obscenely (and very loudly) when Craig hits his prostate. “S-shit, Craig!” He drags his nails up the older boy’s back roughly as Craig connects their lips in a messy open mouthed kiss.

 

“Fuck,” Craig growls in his ear, and that’s all it takes to send Tweek over the edge. He comes messily in Craig’s hand, the latter pumping him through his orgasm.

 

Craig comes too not long after, hitting Tweek’s prostate a few more times before he explodes, his breathing erratic. He takes a moment to compose himself before he pulls out, rolling over to lay beside Tweek on the floor of the van.

 

“Wow,” Tweek comments and Craig mumbles his agreement before pulling Tweek in for a kiss.

 

“Might have to do that again sometime,” he muses when they break apart.

 

“W-we fucking b-better,” Tweek laughs, “But maybe we could pick a m-more comfortable location than the back of your fucking van.”


End file.
